natvivorfandomcom-20200216-history
Hidden Immunity Idol
The Hidden Immunity Idol is an advantage hidden within the game. Its purpose is to negate any votes cast towards its user at Tribal Council. The idol has been integrated into many of the players' strategies, whether it is use, or defuse its powers. It has made an appearance in every season. Overview From Survivor: Turkmenistan and on, the purpose of the idol is to negate any votes cast against its user and to protect them from being voted out at Tribal Council. An idol can only be used once, and once it has been used, the idol will either be re-hidden or discarded. In addition, the use of an idol expires at a certain deadline, usually when there are five players left. A player can be in possession of more than one idol, if available. In every season that the Hidden Immunity Idol has appeared in (with the exception of Survivor: Dante's Inferno and Survivor: Cameroon), there has been one idol hidden for each of the starting tribes, as well as an idol possibly being hidden on an auxiliary tribe. Hiding Methods Turkmenistan finding the first ever idol.]] After the first Tribe Switch in ''Turkmenistan'', a word with several missing letters (D----z-) appeared in each of the tribes channel description. Filling in the blanks would give the castaway the word "Darvaza", a village in Turkmenistan. After solving the word, the castaway would be presented with an image which would lead them to the landmark, Door to Hell, otherwise known as the Darvaza gas crater. Pinging the host with said landmark would reward the player with an idol. David L., Jaison, and Jake found their respective tribe idol. The merge idol was hidden in a similar fashion as a command (!pencilsharpener) was hidden in the channel description of the merge channel description. Typing said command into the player's confessional would lead them to a string of letters, which translated through Base64 would give them the Turkmen word "añsyrmak", translating it would give the player the word "understand". Pinging the host with the word would result in the player receiving the idol. The idol would shortly be found by Jake. After being played, the idol would be hidden again; this time... (ill continue this, i know one of them had a picture with the command in the link bar involved in it but i dont remember which one, goddamn it why did they play so many merge idols !battalion Cats Hate Everything Except Soggy Elephants !bananaman U2F0aXNmYWN0b3J5 satisfactory) Roatan In ''Roatan'', a set of spectators were given a numbered role; rearranging the first letter of said names in numerical order and forming the code word, "BOBSLED", would present the castaway with their tribe idol. Gabriel and Zach found the idols for their respective tribes. With the introduction of the third tribe, Tocoa, a string of letters and numbers—haewrrtdgmlehybrttsieoe354434—was put in its channel description. Castaways would form a short phrase by unscrambling the string of letters, using the numbers to correspond to the length of each word. After pinging with the phrase, "The early bird gets the worm," the castaway would be rewarded with an idol. After a lot of searching, Danny managed to find the idol. (i dont remember merge idols in roatan) Dante's Inferno Cameroon Macedonia Norway For the two idols hidden within the respective tribe beaches, numerous letters were hidden throughout the description of multiple text chats in the previous archived seasons, with the exclusion of the ''Turkmenistan'' server. Each server contain either two to three letters of the idol command; An A and O in ''Roatan'', a D and N in ''Dante's Inferno'', an A, S, and L in ''Cameroon'', and an S, R, and H in ''Macedonia''. 's Business Maker submission chat.]] When putting the ten letters together and typing in the command "!haraldsson", the castaway would be presented with a brief history about Olaf II Haraldsson, a symbol of independence and pride, alongside being the King himself of Norway. The castaway was then prompted to ping a host in order to claim the Hidden Immunity Idol. Both Will S. and Lucas claimed the idol for their respective tribes. The Elysian Fields Hidden Immunity Idol History Below is a table of found Hidden Immunity Idols, displaying the player and episode in which said idol was found, as well as the number of votes it negated, listed by season and in chronological order of when it was found. Trivia *As of ''2055'', there has been a total of 31 Hidden Immunity Idols found, 26 of which has been played, while five were never used. *David L. (''Turkmenistan'') is the first person to ever find a Hidden Immunity Idol, finding the Nokhur idol. *Jaison (Turkmenistan) is the first castaway to be voted out while in possession of an idol. *Jaydn (Turkmenistan) is the first castaway to play an idol unsuccessfully. She is also the first castaway to be in possession of two idols at once, being followed by Zach (''Roatan''), Fruit (''Macedonia''), Josh, (''2055'') and fellow Turkmenistan contestant David L. (''The Elysian Fields''). **While Jake has found two idols, he was never in possession of both at any point of the game. *In addition, Jaydn holds the record for the most idols played in a single season, playing a total of three idols. *''Turkmenistan'' currently holds the record for the most idols found, with six. *Danny (Roatan) holds the record for the shortest time to be in possession of an idol, as he played the Tocoa idol at the same Tribal Council in which he found it. *''Roatan'' and ''Norway'' ties the record for the most successful idol plays, with three. *''Dante's Inferno'' has the least amount of idols hidden in a season, with only one. *''Dante's Inferno'' and ''Cameroon'' are the only seasons to not have the idols hidden specifically on the starting tribe beaches. *Fruit (Macedonia) is the first and only person to find two in the same episode. *''Macedonia'' is the first season to not have an idol hidden on an auxiliary tribe beach. *''Norway'' is the first and only season to have every single idol in the game be played correctly. *David L. (The Elysian Fields) is the first person to buy a Hidden Immunity Idol, they would be followed by Trevor (2055). *David L. and Annie are the first (and currently only) castaways to find an idol in two separate seasons. **David also holds the record for the most idols found in a career, finding a total of three idols among his two seasons of playing. *''The Elysian Fields'' and 2055 both ties the record for having the most idols never being played, both having two idols to never be played. *Josh is the first player to be eliminated with two idols in his possession. Category:Twists Category:Gameplay Category:Survivor: Turkmenistan Category:Survivor: Roatan Category:Survivor: Dante's Inferno Category:Survivor: Cameroon Category:Survivor: Macedonia Category:Survivor: Norway Category:Survivor: The Elysian Fields Category:Survivor: 2055